


毁灭，他说

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka





	毁灭，他说

毁灭，他说

北京的七月细雨蒙蒙。塞维利亚人拉开半岛酒店的落地窗帘，仔细地打量着雨中的王府井。  
他没见过这样的雨。这是季风地带的雨，来势凶猛，落势倾颓，去得也同样莫名其妙。现在这夏季的雷雨时断时续，有时雷鸣声滚滚，乌云似用墨染就，却无雨滴打在窗上；有时十二层的半空中了无动静，他脚下的王府井大街却已经向高楼上的外国人亮出了伞，还有骑摩托的人披在身上的那种棉被似的斗篷。  
有一顶伞是粉红色的。他注视着它，——在高空中实际上是注视一个小点，艰难地在人潮中前进，有点像诺基亚手机上的游戏主角。他用手撑着窗帘，直到那色泽鲜亮的NPC消失在另一所奢华酒店的门口，挤入地铁蓝白色的招牌，才百无聊赖地垂下浅金色的缎面。  
转过头来，偌大的房间里只有床头柜上摆了点方块字的东西，一本明显是旅游指南的手册，还有一本米黄色的小书，书皮上写着粉色的法语字母，翻开，是整齐排列的中文字。  
“Dit elle，”他念道：“dice ella，dit elle，看起来像法语……哦，《毁灭，她说》。我看到作者的名字了。什么人会在中国的宾馆里摆一本杜拉斯的侦探小说啊？”  
“答案很简单。”躺在床上翻看着手机相册的男人说，“他们知道这是一个爱过中国人的女人，他们也知道她专写爱情。所以，这样一本书摆在这里，又是旅游广告又是催情用品。不是很好吗？”  
“毁灭，”他说，“有趣的词，毁灭。伊克尔，你毁灭过什么东西吗？”  
褐发男人抬起头。他长得很像杜拉斯那些晦涩难懂的小说里的男主人公，往往对其描写只有头发的颜色、眼镜的颜色，还有，那个男人必须很苍白；不管怎么说，等到女主人公出场的时候，读者总会发现这些男人都是很英俊的。伊克尔·卡西利亚斯正属于这种难以着笔的漂亮男人。  
“我毁灭过无数前锋的梦想，我想。”他的声音回荡在2011年的夏夜，一个中国北方的夜晚，拉莫斯从没想过：这座城市的每个角落每个细节都在提醒他自己离家万里，但是伊克尔的一个单词就把他拽了回去。他们好像还躺在西班牙队长在马德里的豪宅里，赤身裸体，空调是恒温二十度，他的手脚冰凉而脸颊发烫。  
塞尔吉奥嗤嗤地笑了。很轻的那种声音，像从喉咙里发出来的。  
“怎么？”  
“你也毁掉了不少好后卫。”他一边脱外衣一边说，同时试图往床的另一侧移动，这让伊克尔不得不停下手中的事，因为他身下巨大的床正发出嘎吱嘎吱的悲鸣。还有，塞尔吉奥的笑脸越来越近，总让他觉得心里不安。“想想看吧，我……我总是站在你前面，人们都在看你，我就成了世界上最烂的球员了。”  
“我不再站在场上了。”伊克尔摸了摸他新近才摆脱发胶桎梏的短发，茂盛的金棕色在灯光下质地实密，不像守门员毛茸茸的卷发，塞维利亚人探出手，抚摸他的脸颊，好像要确定那是真实存在的造物，然后才吻了他凝望已久的薄薄的嘴唇。  
“别这么说。我们互相成就。”  
久经矛盾折磨的守门员虚弱地笑了一声。“我们也相互毁灭。”他的声音嘶哑了一瞬间，然后又恢复正常了。  
塞尔吉奥的食指抵住他的嘴唇，薄薄的高定外套被他胡乱搓绕，缠住了伊克尔的手臂，他把拉链随便地一提，年长些的男人因疼痛而呻吟了一声，他没回应，只是跨坐过来，试图把他柔软的器官从左边摆到右边。

“在夏天的话，可以。”

在炎炎夏日我们相互毁灭。  
伊克尔知道他是想说这句话。在王府井的半岛酒店里有他见过的最大的香奈儿店铺，整整三层，塞尔吉奥激动得在里面走来走去，看完男装和墨镜还不忘端详一下那些神秘而精致的连衣裙和泳衣。最后他挑了一件黑色的夹克，好吧，伊克尔对时尚一无所知，7月格兰比亚大街的服装店就开始卖秋天的衣服于他一直是个谜团——他以局外人的身段几乎是有点傲慢地看着塞尔吉奥精挑细选，纠结了许久，最后拿着两件衣服一架墨镜财大气粗地掏出BBVA的储蓄卡，然后，眼泪汪汪地回头看着伊克尔。  
“我没有Visa卡。”他说，那时网上银行还远没有如今普及：“他们只收支票和信用卡。”  
他从沙发上站起来，走过去看了看塞尔吉奥的衣服，甚至让塞维利亚人试了其中的一件。伸手把对方的衣领立起来之后，生性吝啬的马德里人才掏出钱包：“好吧，就这一次，算我送你的。”  
拉莫斯开开心心地咧嘴。“你真是我的sugar daddy，甜瓜先生。”

……一个不怀好意的笑。  
“现在你的sugar baby要反败为胜了*。”  
伊克尔自嘲般笑了一下，以示听到了他莫名其妙的情话。昏暗的房间里雨声落地，雷声在空中徘徊，他把伊克尔按在柔软的白被单上，但暴风雨和柔软床铺的芳香都无法激起他的欲望。他的脖颈被吻过。他的胸膛被吻过。他的双手被束缚着，却轻松地闭上了眼，只是感受着温度。还有温度的位移。  
塞尔吉奥的手指在向下。潮湿的方向，炎热的方向，最后是带给他夏日般胶着感受的位置。  
“伊克尔，”塞维利亚人喊他。  
“怎么了？”  
他略微睁开眼，正对上那双眼睛。温柔的黑眼睛，线索分明的锁骨，从他下垂的眼帘里恰好能目睹微微隆起的大腿肌肉，分得很开，正试图亲吻比胸大肌更往下的位置。  
“太小了。”塞尔吉奥直起身，避孕套的包装纸落到伊克尔腿上。他不满地拽了拽透明的乳胶制品，把其上的液体心不在焉地抹到手指上。  
“没关系。”伊克尔抬起下颌，示意他亲吻自己：“不需要那个。”  
金发的年轻人点了点头，指尖划过粉色的会阴，然后彻底地低下头去，用清瘦的脸颊轻轻接触那个温柔的小家伙。他没注意过，男孩儿的舌头形状优美，舌尖像冷血动物一样形成漂亮的三角形，如果不是断过一次的鼻梁稍稍刺痒，则将会是每个姑娘梦寐以求的容器。  
他又看到塞尔吉奥的嘴唇，因为赤身裸体而有些发紫。他让他呼吸急促。真的。他让他呼吸急促。而且不仅是喉结和心脏在搏动。   
能激起欲望的是那个人。他的安达卢西亚人。东方文化在他骨子里刻下微妙而又瞩目的痕迹，他黑色的瞳仁，他耳后的纹身，他的带腔调的西班牙语，竟在远方的都市里，和他健壮的躯体慢慢渗重合，化为象征。  
他想抚摸恋人的脊背，像往常那样。——他忘记了自己的肱二头肌上还缠着那件不可水洗的罩衣，某个后颈纹着狼这种生物的名字的人把它牢牢地缚在床头，他嘴唇上有和那件衣服上一样的香水，此时它们正用实际行动告诉他的大腿何为丰满与红肿，他，一个本应如保险推销员了解产品一般了解自己身体的运动员，却对靠近髋骨的每一块微小的肌肉都蓦地失去了掌控。  
胡椒、雪松和沉香。  
是热情膨胀的感觉。  
没有双手的他倒可以辨认出来了。塞尔吉奥多少次想让他分清楚，什么是前调和中调；在中国胡椒和中国床铺的环绕中他总算明白了。的确。先是刺鼻的胡椒味，然后是浑厚一点的雪松，夹杂着皮革和在情欲中不能仔细辨认的檀香。  
他的胸腔有点胀痛。心跳太激烈了，胃以下的部位都像在灼烧，唯独它无能为力，于是制造饥饿与空虚让他内疚。他轻轻张开嘴唇。嘴唇此刻只是胃与咽喉的延伸。  
“塞尔希奥。”他说。他闻到了。在前列腺液的气味里，仍然可以辨认出，离他最近的是衣服上的淡香和他整个人身上仿佛熬制进汗水的香味。  
......喘息和搏击都逾期了，最后，最后，才是黑檀木的干冽，像突然凑近的纹满墨色的躯体一样将他包围。短发的情人扑上来，用手为他抚慰，唇齿胡乱地嵌上他的耳廓，喉结，锁骨，肩头。  
“伊克尔，”金发青年呢喃道，“伊克尔，伊克尔。你肩上好冷。”  
他在撞击他形状漂亮的腰身时也是这么说的。

塞尔吉奥看起来不打算要他的衣服了。外套、T恤和三角短裤都被他过大的动作幅度扫到了地毯上。他说，转过来，Iker。  
年长些的男人罕见地回绝了他，nene，他说，我的右手很疼。我不敢用它。塞维利亚人本打算为他不合时宜的悲观生气，但他又看了一眼所爱之人的身体，还是收起了一切怒火。你看起来像《火腿，火腿》里的佩妮洛佩**，塞尔吉奥说。  
他有时很笨拙。但有时是真的想不到别人的名字了。伊克尔比他熟练得多，却几乎不如他温柔，伊克尔伸出手，瘦长的手臂够到他的腹肌，腰腹上隆起的肌肉，往下，熟练地轻揉，始终昂着头，始终眉毛展得很开 始终嘴唇半开半闭好像要吻塞尔吉奥却一直不肯把整个上半身凑过来。  
“现在好了。”伊克尔最后还是坐起身吻了他。塞尔吉奥用手臂示意他就这样坐着，最好跪起来一点，就这样用他们赖以生存的腿脚支撑劳累的躯干的重量。然后坐下来。缓缓地坐下来。  
不再来点儿润滑剂?一向吝啬的家伙问。  
我一秒钟都不愿浪费。一向慷慨的孩子回答。你呢?  
我也是。但是说真的——有点儿疼。

伊克尔把头靠在他肩上。塞尔吉奥很享受这样，罗马式的开阔额头，毛茸茸的发丝，还有，起伏的胸膛，光洁的手，现在都是属于他的了。  
伊克尔觉得自己有些失败，但是无力反驳，只能借着略占优势的身高，不断抚摸着他背后线条逐渐模糊的足球纹身。他记得塞尔吉奥说过，那是他的第一个纹身。也是Iker最喜欢的一个。  
塞尔吉奥不满地把他抱得更紧。伊克尔甩甩手腕，安慰似的吻着他的颧骨。“你没有那些长发了，亲起来真他妈的不习惯。”  
你居然看着我的眼睛能说出这种话。塞尔吉奥想。但他没有说出来。  
“你毁了我。”取而代之的是他气脉虚浮的直陈式造句：“你毁了我的教条，让我爱你。在这里，在北京，伊克尔。”  
“在我心里早该如此了。”守门员半合着上挑的双眼，吻了吻他的额头。

*直译干爹干儿子，太土了，算了。  
**佩妮洛佩科鲁兹，jamon jamon里真的很美233.


End file.
